Babysitting Nightmare
by Climbing Rose
Summary: Sora and Matt are babysitting Tk and Kari. Tk is going through a 'stage' and a lot of things go wrong.
1. Tk does not like fake fruit

Babysitting Nightmare:

Babysitting Nightmare:

Part 1:Tk does not like fake fruit

Right after season 01; Matt is watching Tk at Tk's house. Tk is getting really bored and restless.So Matt suggests calling the Kamiya house and inviting Kari and Tai other. Tk is very pleased with this and Matt goes to get the phone.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello"

"Hi Tai, it's me, Matt."

"Oh hey Matt, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just watching Tk.I was calling to see if you and Kari could come over.Tk is getting a little restless, and I thought maybe if he had someone besides me to play with he'd be better."

"Good idea but I have to go to a wedding with my parent's.Sora's going to be watching Kari today."

"Do you want me to watch her instead."

"Tk's really being that bad?"

"It's a stage he's going through..."

"Oh… well, Sora's already on her way."

"Maybe they could both come over."

"Well Kari has been asking to see Tk. And it probably make Sora's job easier.I'll tell you what, I'll check with my parents and Sora.If they say yes we'll drop them off at Tk's house on the way."

"Thanks Tai."

"No problem."

"Tai, why are you going to a wedding anyway.I thought you hated sitting through those kind of things." (Just picture Tai on the other line with a huge sweat drop on his face.)

"Well…."

"Come on Tai you can tell me, did they threaten to cut off soccer for a month or something?"

"Actually the wedding is for my parent's friends…. And they have this really pretty daughter…" Tai mumbles.

"Oh," Matt says, a little shocked. Then trying to act like he doesn't care."What about you and Sora?"

"Me and Sora? Are you joking? Sora's like my partner in crime. She's my best friend, man.I can't like her."

"Oh that's good." Matt says not realizing what he's saying. (Picture Tai on the other end smirking)

"Why Matt, do you like her?"

"Um…. Tk-is-eating-the-fake-fruit-I-got-to-go-bye!" 

_Click.._

_Well that was strange. _Tai thought as he went off to find his parents.

_That was close!_ "I am not eating the fake fruit! I don't even like fake fruit, MATT!"An angry Tk yelled, interrupting Matt's thoughts.

_Uh-oh…_Matt thought."I was joking Tk. Tk no, put down that vase! Kari's coming over, but I'll make her go home if you don't put down that vase right now, Tk… Gently… Tk.NOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Don't own digimon.

-Climbing Rose


	2. Coppers and Quaters

Babysitting Nightmare:

Babysitting Nightmare:

Part 2: Coppers and Quarters

Sora and Kari arrive at Matt and Tk's, they ring the doorbell. After waiting on the doorstep for about ten minutes they discover the door is unlocked and walk inside.

"Matt, Tk? Are you there?" Sora calls out taking a step through the hallway and into the house.Kari and Sora gasp seeing Matt tied to a chair, with a blindfold over his eyes and a piece of duck tape over his mouth.Sora runs to him and she rips off the tape. 

"Ahhh! That hurt!" Matt yells and then Sora pulls off the blindfold."I mean thank you!"

"Matt are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Me and Tk were just playing cops and robbers."

Sora raises an eyebrow in disbelief.Kari interrupts "Hey where's Tk?"

"Last I heard him, he was running into the bathroom with my wallet."

"Thanks," Kari said running off to find Tk.Sora watches her as she runs away.

"There so cute together."

"Yeah that's great and all but Sora-"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind untying me?!?!"

"Oh sure no problem." Sora says blushing as she went behind him and started untying his hands.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have a scissor anywhere?"

After about 10 minutes Matt was freed.He and Sora both went off to find Tk and Kari."Oh man, my wrists hurt" Matt complains. 

"Maybe you should be the Cop next time."

"I was." This time Matt blushed as Sora held in her laughter. They find Tk and Kari in the bathroom sitting next to the toilet bowl throwing in quarters and making wishes.

"Ah look it's a wishing well." Sora says laughing.

"What- are you guys doing?" Matt asks bewildered

"Well…" Tk starts "First I was flushing coppers, but then I ran out."

"Coppers?"

"Those round copper coins, with the Lincoln log guy on it."

"Abraham Lincoln? You were flushing pennies down the toilet?!?!?"

"Yeah! Then I tried dollars, but they floated on top.Then Kari came and said we should play wishing well like Snow White.So now were flushing quarters."

Matt stands there holding his empty wallet, his mouth hanging open."There was a twenty in there!"

"I told you that wasn't a two Tk!" Kari announces happily.

"Okay you win, here you can throw in the last quarter."

"No!" Matt yells as the last quarter floats to the bottom of the bowl and Tk flushes it.

"Hey I got an idea lets go eat some cookies guys." Sora suggests watching as Matt's anger began to build up on his face.The kids smile and run out of the room.

"See Tk, your wish came true!"Sora turns and put her hand on Matt shoulder.

"It'll be okay."Matt looks at Sora's hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, it's only money."

"I'll go help the kids with there cookies."Sora says turning and leaving.

_Only twenty dollars of money!_Matt sighed and picked up a few dimes and nickels off the floor.

I don't own digimon.

-Climbing Rose


	3. By Candlelight

Babysitting Nightmare:

Babysitting Nightmare:

Sorato warning for Taiora fans.Sorry I had this chapter already written before I read the reviews.The rest of the story is much less Sorato and Tai even comes home and saves Sora and Matt from the closet.^_^

Part 3: By Candlelight

"Okay guy's, that's enough cookies." Sora says quickly grabbing the cookie jar after Kari and Tk reach for their 6th cookie.

"Oh…" Tk and Kari pout for a minute.

Sora twirls around to put the cookie jar back on the counter.Tk and Kari get off their chairs and Sora starts to wipe off the counter.Tk turns to Kari and whispers something in her ear.Kari covers her mouth, holding in her laughter.Tk smirks.Kari turns and whispers back "Isn't that mean though?"

"Nah." Tk answers "Besides me and Matt use to play in there all the time.It's fun in there.They'll like it, and besides then we can eat all the cookies and watch all the TV we want."

"Okay" Kari agrees with Tk's plan.Sora turns back around to face the kids. 

"Well, what do you two want to do next?" She asks

"Color!" They yell.

"Okay. Tell me where the paper is, and I'll get it for you."

"It's up in that closet on the top shelve." Tk answers.Pointing to the closet by the door. Sora walks over to the open closet door as Matt walks into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He says walking over to Sora who is trying to reach the top shelf.

"Trying to get paper, for the kids to color with."

"Need a boost?" Matt offers.

"Yeah, but how?" Sora asks as Matt bends down, wraps his arms around her legs and lifts her up.

"Thanks," she blushes as she looks for the paper.Tk and Kari sneak behind the door and begin to close it."Hey! There's no paper up here!" _SLAM!_Tk and Kari shut the door on them; which causes Matt to lose his balance; which causes him and Sora to land in a heap on the floor. Tk and Kari laugh hysterically, grab the cookie jar and run off towards the TV room.

"Okay guys, that was funny. You can let us out now" Sora yells to the empty side of the door. No response.

"LET US OUT!"

"No use Sora.They couldn't let us out if we tricked them into it."

"Huh?"

"This is one of those doors that lock automatically when they're closed."

"Oh, let me guess… the key is on top of the door?"

"Uh-huh."

"So you're telling me were stuck here until your mom or Tai gets here."

"Yup, and there's no light's in this closet either."

"Aw, Tai is gonna make fun of me."

"Why?" 

"Um..." Sora blushes in the dark. "I told him something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Sora pauses for a minute. "Matt?"

"Mhm?"

"Am I sitting on your lap?" Sora asks. (She's sitting with her feet to the door and the side of her head to the shelves opposite the door.Matt is leaning against the wall towards the corner with his legs straightened out to the other corner. Matt is facing her, but she has her head turned to face him.)

"Yeah, it's okay though.It's not like there's any other room in here."

"Okay."They're silent for a moment.

"Hey, I think we might have some candles and matches left in here. If I remember correctly they should be on the shelf right above your shoulder, the one that's furthest from me." Sora tries reaching for it."Get them yet?" 

"Nope, I don't think I can even reach the shelf, unless I roll over."

"Okay, hang on a minute." Matt reaches for them, pressing Sora into him as he tries to reach the candles.Sora turns crimson."Got it!"He moves the candle to a shelf closer to him and pulls out a match."You might want to move your head back a little, so I won't get you with the match, because I can't see you." Sora moves back a little and Matt light's the match.Then he turns and light's the candle and shakes the match out.The small candle shined brightly reflecting a yellow glow off their faces.Matt puts the used match and the match packet on the other wall. "That's better." He says, smiling.Sora nods and returns his smile.They both look around the closet.

"Man I hope those kid's are okay." Matt says."Tk's been really rambunctious lately.Mom says it's just a stage he's going through, but personally, I think it's from him watching the Ruggrats."

"Yeah, Ruggrats will do that too kids. I think the phrase 'kiss one check and slap the other' describes perfectly how I'm feeling now.I hope they'll be fine, but I can't believe they locked us in the closet!"Matt smiles, then he laughs.Sora gives him a look. 

"It is pretty funny when you think about it." He gasps out.Sora gives him another look like he's gone insane then she smiles too.Pretty soon they're both laughing hysterically.

After a while they calm down.Matt's stomach growls."Man I'm hungry."They both survey the closet shelves.

"Well unless you have a can opener..." Sora starts.

"Wait!" Matt interrupts, "Here are some cherries." He says pulling out a jar from the shelf above him.He pops it open and tries one."Hey, there eatable!" He says offering Sora some.She takes one and tries it.

"Not bad Matt!" He offers her more.Within a few minutes the jar of cherries was 

emptied.Sora watches as Matt put the lid back on the jar and placed it on a shelf.Then her eye's fell on the candle.She stares at it for a while, almost enchanted by its glow.She didn't realize that Matt was staring at her with the same intensity.Finally Sora was able to divert her eyes from the flame and turned her gaze towards Matt, puzzled.

"So Matt, why was there a candle in here?" She asked.Matt gave Sora a thoughtful look."Not that I'm complaining or anything." She said quickly looking down, mistaking his gaze. 

"Oh, no I didn't think you were.I was just thinking back."Sora smiled in relief and looked back up at him."So you want to hear about the soft side of Matt Ishida, huh?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Sora grinned, "Why not? I got awhile." Matt smirked at her response. 

"Alright then.Here it goes. When Tk and I where younger we use to hide in here during the thunderstorms.I'd tell Tk stories and we pretend this was our fort and the thunder was an evil troll we were hiding from.From then on the closet became a sort of comfortable place to go.Whenever Tk has a bad day at school or broke his latest toy you can find him here. This specific candle was from before the divorce when my parents would fight. It really upset Tk when they argued, so I often found him here.I would sit there with him and listen to his problems.Then I'd sing to him or tell him stories and sometimes I'd just hug him." 

"That's precious…" Sora said beaming at him.Matt smiled blushing. 

"Would you like a story?" He said half joking, half serious.

"Umm... Okay." Sora said not sure how to answer exactly.

"Let me think a second." He says leaning back against the wall.She rubs her neck, which is hurting her, because of the shelf she was leaning on.Matt looks up noticing her discomfort.He lifts his arm up and places it on her shoulder, then pulls her closer to him, so her head is on his chest.

"Better?" He asks.Sora turns scarlet.

"Ye-ss" She managed to say, almost sounding decently normal.

"Okay, now for that story.I think I have the perfect one.Once upon a time…."

Still don't own Digimon.I'm really sorry about the Sorato-ness for all the Taiora fans.I actually don't mind Taiora. Sorato's my favorite, but I like Tai, so Taiora is okay too.I don't really write them though. The next chapters are more Takari and Tai comes in at the last chapter.

-Climbing Rose


	4. Baby's come out of your Belly-button

Babysitting Nightmare:

Babysitting Nightmare:

Part 4: Baby's come out of your belly button..

Kari and Tk are jumping on Tk's bed. They have just finished eating a whole jar of cookies, getting crumbs everywhere, and jumping on every piece of furniture in the house.Kari stops jumping and holds her stomach, groaning.Tk stops jumping as soon as he hears Kari. "Kari! What's wrong?!?"

"Tk my stomach hurts…" Kari hugs her belly tightly. Tk thinks for a minute trying to figure out what could have caused her pain.

"Hey maybe you have afternoon sickness.My aunt had that when she was pregnant with my cousin.Except she got it in the morning."

"But Tk, I'm not pregnant."

"How do you know?"

Kari scrunched up her nose, deep in thought. "I don't know… But why does it hurt do much?"

"Maybe the babies kicking you." Tk suggests.

"Baby, please stop kicking me." She said to her belly. 'Oh Tk. It's not working!" She said getting frustrated, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Kari." Tk said giving her a hug "Maybe we just need to ask it by using it's name.Is it a boy or a girl?" 

"How do I tell?"

"Woman's intuition." Tk said proud of himself for remembering so much.

"A girl." Kari said after thinking a minute."But she has blue eye's like you."

"Oh can I be the daddy then? I've always wanted to be a daddy, and go to work and drive a car and-"

"Okay Tk." Kari said laughing. "You can be the daddy. Now help me think of names so this baby will stop kicking!"

"Maria?"

"Darla?"

"Devon."

"Carolyn?"

"Michelle Angela?"

"Huh?"

"That famous painter."

"Oh…"

After a while of naming names, Kari decides that maybe the baby was a boy.

"Aaron?"

"Marco?"

"Polo!"

"Tk!"

"Yamato?"

"Taichi?"

"Izzy.."

"Joe!"

"Ichy-joey?"

"What?!?!?"

"That famous squirt's soccer player our age."(A/N: No offense to Ken.. I love him!) "Hey Kari.. maybe the baby really doesn't want to stop kicking.Maybe it just wants to come out?"

"Come out from where?" Kari asked starting to worry."I don't like throwing up!"

"No they come out of your belly button silly!"

"But my belly buttons not big enough!" Kari, tired from jumping around and stressing out from pregnancy scares, began to cry.

To be continued….

Hope you liked, please review.

-Climbing Rose


	5. Ak-ku-na Ma-ta-ta

Babysitting Nightmare:

Babysitting Nightmare:

Part 5: A-ku-na Ma-ta-ta

"And they lived happily ever after." Matt finishes his story.Sora looks up at him happily.  
"That was great!" She say's in appreciation.

"Like you?" She blushes as he leans in closer to her, about to kiss her.

"Hello? Anybody home!?!" A voice calls from the other side of the closet.Sora sits up in Matt's lap quickly._Ahh… Damn that Tai! _Matt thought to himself. _I was this close._

"Tai!! Tai is that you?"

"Yes" The voice answers."Where the heck are you?"

"Me and Matt are in the closet! Tk and Kari locked us in.The key is on top of the door! Hurry! Get us out!" Sora yelled.After a few clanking noises the door opened, sending in a blinding light that made Sora and Matt blink.

"Hey your back early." Matt comments.Tai raises an eyebrow at Matt as Sora began to stand up.

"Tai I've never been so happy to see you!"Sora yells giving Tai a huge hug.

"Really?What about that time I fell in soccer and they had to take me away in the ambulance and you thought I was dieing, and then I showed up at your door the next morning."

"Okay the second time then." She releases Tai from her hug and helps Matt up.

"And what about when I got into the car with my uncle and you thought I was being kidnapped; and then you saw me in soccer practice the next day."

"Third time?"

"And how bout when-"

"Okay Tai, so I'm happy to see you a lot."She follows Tai as he begins to walk around looking for Kari and Tk.Matt holds her back for a second.

"Are you ever happy to see me?" He asked giving her his best 'I'm-a-cutie' face.

"Always." She answered smiling as she blushed "Come on we have to finds your brother." She pulls him along as she ran to catch up with Tai.

They find Tk and Kari sitting on the couch.Kari is crying and Tk is trying to comfort her.Sora runs to them."Kari what's the matter?" She asks soothingly.

"I'M PREGNANT!! WAHHHHHH!!!"A huge anime sweat drop appears on all the older kids faces.

"And I'm the daddy." Tk replies happily.Tai lunges at the small boy.

"I'll kill you, you little-" Matt grabs him by the back of the collar.They began to fight in a huge white cloud of fists and feet.

"Matt! Tai! Stop it! Kari's not pregnant!" Sora yells.Everything stops.

"I'm not?" Kari asks, almost happy. 

"No. Your to young to get pregnant you have to be an adult." Sora reassures her.

"YAY!!" Kari shouts gleefully and jumps off the couch swinging Tk around in a circle. "I'm not pregnant!"They stop spinning.

"But Kari, then I'm not the daddy either." Tk says sadly.Kari thinks a moment.

"When I'm an adult then you can be the daddy." She replies proudly.

"Okay!" Tk says, happy once again.The three teens sweat drop again. 

"How bout we play house?" She suggested.

"Yeah!" The two run off into Tk's playroom.

"Heh.." Matt starts, rubbing his black eye."Kids…"He says as Sora leads them into the kitchen and passes out ice packs.

"Wonder where they get it from." She says looking back and forth accusingly at Matt and Tai.

"Hey Xena, Warrior Princess is on!" Tai shouts holding the ice to the bump on his head, knowing Sora would want to watch it.All three run to the T.V. and turn it on.

Tk and Kari peer at the T.V. from behind the couch.

_Hey… That looks like fun._ Kari thought smiling. 

"Let's play that." Tk suggest and the two run off to find swords.

-An hour later-

Ms. Takaishi walks into the house to find three teenagers gagged and tied to the couch.Kari and Tk where sleeping back to back on the floor holding Tk's frizbee, and a Starwars sword.

"Babysitting nightmare, huh?" She asks laughing.The three hostages nod their reply.

The end!

Hope you all liked this one.Please Review…

-Climbing Rose


End file.
